The Great Pretender
by Baka No Hanyou
Summary: sequel to Yami Yue's fics. An enchantress puts a love spell on Hiei. Who will be blamed? and what of the fox and dragon's relationship? full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Here is my own idea to Yami Yue's series of HxKs. And yes, I have her permission to do this. Want to see the emails we exchanged? I'm not feeling to hot right now, having a not-so-good friend stop by for a little bit today and being insulted by a newbie at Neopets. But writing might help me vent, so without further rambling, here is **The Great Pretender**

**Summary:** sequel to Yami Yue's fics. BH, American Spirit Detective, visits the Jaganshi/Youko family. After that, she is kidnapped by an enchantress who longs for Hiei, going as BH and putting a love spell on him, blaming it on BH. How will BH get out and prove her innocence? But BH harbors a secret of her own...

_**Kurama POV**_

Yusuke let me go early today, seeing as how no one was coming in and all the work we had was finished.....heh. There's a first.

I head over to Mukuro's Palace. Luckily, the boys' lessons are at Mukuro's today. As I head for the meeting room, where I sense my love to be, I pass by the indoor training area. A giant window allows viewing, and I watch as Ryou takes down his opponent in no time flat. I smile, proud of him. Kenji is off to the side, and, sensing me, looks up and waves. I wave back before continuing to the meeting room.

I have not gone but five feet it seems before Hiei is there. I sense curiosity through our bond.

I smile, answering his unasked question. "Yusuke gave me the rest of the day off, so I thought I'd come and pick you guys up."

Hiei smiles, shaking his head. "I bet Yusuke was just sick of working so gave him and you the time off."

"How well do you know him?" I joke, as I follow him as he starts to leave.

"Mukuro and I are almost done here. If you want to watch our sons train, you're welcome to. But if you want to join me in the meeting room, that's fine, too."

"I'll see how well our sons learn," I decide out loud as I head back to the training room.

Kenji goes up next, against a kid who could have been a son of Hiei, had I not known who his children really were. He had all black hair, with one little white streak on one side of his bangs. His eyes are even the blood red that Hiei's sometimes flare to when he's angry. But this one has bat wings. I lip read as the instructor says that the match is Kenji versus Koryu.

I become more surprised as this Koryu demon uses a katana as well as my family. I watch with growing fascination as Koryu's and my son's battle knowledge is put to the limit. I am surprised when, at last, it is Koryu who pulls away with the win. Koryu smiles, helping Kenji to his feet. They shake hands, commenting each other on the great spar.

Kenji goes back to his brother, but I watch Koryu. He walks over to a group of four other teens, high fiving one that looks so familiar.....

A girl comes over and hugs him. I'm guessing her to be his sister, since I see no proof that they are dating. Strange...she looks Koorime.

Another girl, one who was next to the second boy (I swear, he looks so familiar!) laughs as Koryu shows off for the group. That girl....she looks just like-

"Alright, Fox," Hiei comes in, making me lose my train of thought. "I'm ready."

"Alright. Let's get Kenji and Ryou and go home."

_**Regular POV**_

Kenji and Ryou run ahead of their parents, glad to be done for the day. Youko smiles. Then he remembers watching the training.

"Hiei?"

Hiei looks up at Kurama. "Yes?"

"While I was watching training I noticed one boy who reminded me of you. His name is Koryu. What do you know of him?"

"Koryu..." Hiei tries out the name, thinking. "I've seen him a few times. He has a sister, and a younger brother and sister. Not much is known of him, or his family. Strange." Hiei looks back at the road, now that they are close to their home.

Kenji and Ryou joined them. They were 50 meters from their home when Ryou growled. "Someone is in our home."

Now that everyone's attention was brought to it, they sensed the intruding energy as well. It felt S-class, maybe even greater.

"Everyone," Hiei gave the command, "mask your ki. We'll show this intruder that we don't take kindly to strangers."

They snuck quietly into the house, leaving the door open so it made no noise when shut. Ryou waved everyone in the direction of the family room. They moved swiftly and silently. Kurama summoned his Rose Whip, Hiei unsheathing his katana, Ryou and Kenji summoning their weapons as well.

The figure stood in the dark room, unaware of what was going on around it, absently looking at the family photos on the wall. As Kurama approached, he had a flashback.

"_Kuronue! No!" _

"_I need it!"_

_He needed to stop his friend! This was suicide! Kurama ran after him._

_The King of Thieves burst through the clearing just in time to see the spears fly right through his friend._

"_Go! Run, Kurama! Save yourself!"_

_That look on Kuronue's face..._

Kurama became lost in the past. The figure in front of him...looked just like Kuronue! The _hakama_-like trousers, the dark wings, the dark hair, the ratty hat, the pointed ears, the tank top...hell, even the belts on its arm!

Kurama dared not hope, but tried anyways, not remembering what happened the last time he thought another was his friend.

"Kuronue?"

Having lost their cover, the figure turned, seeing that it was surrounded. This was not Kuronue. This was a she. And she had tightly wrapped bandages on her right arm, which had been hidden because she was holding her arm.

The girl smiled at the four demons that surrounded her, a warm, friendly smile, as if she knew them and knew they would not hurt her, even though their weapons were right there.

"Ya know, that is the first time anyone has said I look like my father?" Her smile widened.

Kurama smiled as well. "Wait a minute....BH?"

She nodded, her smile becoming a grin.

"Oh, wow." The fox demon and bat demon embraced, laughing. Even Hiei broke a grin.

Kurama and BH parted. "It's so good to see you guys, again! How have y'all been? What are y'all up to? What's new?"

"Whoa, there!" Hiei intervened. "Slow down, girl! You'll put your tongue in knots if you talk any faster."

"Only if I talk as fast as you run," BH knelt down to give him a hug as well. Hiei didn't hesitate to hug back. BH suddenly pulled away, looking him over.

"What?" he questioned.

"Who are you and what have you done with my temper mental fire demon?"

He glared at her. "Ha ha, very funny."

"Well, I'm a funny girl." She stood.

Now that the initial excitement was over, the two boys were able to fit in their questions. "Papa," Kenji stepped forward, "who is this girl?"

BH gave him a slacked-jawed, wide-eyed stare before turning back to the fox and fire demon. "What do they mean 'who is this girl?' What the fuck do you mean you haven't told them about me?!"

"BH, calm down, would you?" Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder.

She glared at him, but managed to control another outburst.

"Boys," Kurama knelt between his two sons, placing his hands on their shoulders. "This is your aunt BH. She is the American Spirit Detective."

"But please, call me BH."

The five demons sat around the table, eating dinner. They had invited BH to stay for the night.

"So, BH, what brought you here after all these years?" Kurama asked.

"I just finished an errand for Enma-daioh, and was in the area so I decided to drop by."

"I can't believe you're still a spirit detective after all these years," Hiei commented.

"To be honest with you, I am basically retired. I still do some missions for King Enma, but mostly I have been replaced. By who, I do not know as of yet. My job now is the _fudoki_-keeper of every spirit detective, starting with the first and, so far, ending with mine and Yusuke's."

"'The records of wind and earth,' huh?" Kurama was impressed. Keeping a tale like that would be long. But one of her sides was a writer.

"So you were really an American spirit detective?" Kenji asked excitedly. "You live in the United States of America?"

BH chuckled. "Yes. I have a few homes in America. A few in Japan, as well. And the occasional place I might find here when I do something for Enma."

"But you live in America?!" (For those of you who can't tell, Kenji's REAL excited)

BH rolled her eyes, laughing. "Yes, Kenji, I live in AMERICA."

"That is so cool!"

"Mm. Not in the sense you think of. When you think of America, I know you're thinking of places like California, New York, Florida-"

Kenji's eyes widened. That was EXACTLY what he was thinking!

"But where I come from doesn't get much credit. See, most places west of the Mississippi River don't get a lot of credit. A lot to the east don't, either. Usually, the west coast, the east coast, and central America get the most credit."

"Oh? Where do you live?"

"Idaho."

"Iowa?"

BH sighed. "I was afraid of that."

"So what's America like? Can you..."

All this attention over BH was making Ryou sick. He didn't know why, but he didn't trust this girl, this so-called 'American Spirit Detective.' She was hiding something, he could just feel it!

Before Kenji could ask another question, Ryou stood suddenly.

"May I be excused?"

Kurama blinked. What was wrong with his son tonight? He had been quiet all night; had said hardly a dozen words. Then this sudden outburst of wanting to leave...

"Of course, Ryou."

BH narrowed her red eyes at Ryou's turned back.

Kenji asked another question and BH's head snapped back. That's when Kurama saw something flash in her hair. Wait...it was her hair! Her hair wasn't black! It was just a deep, deep red. He also noticed that she had pierced her left ear. A ruby swung near the point of her ear.

Amazing how much old friends change.

Ryou shut his bedroom door, though his twin could come in at any time. Why was he getting this weird vibe from her? He should trust her. His parents, apparently, would trust her with their lives. And what was with that outburst earlier?

"_Who are you and what have you done with my temper mental fire demon?"_

What did she mean by 'my'?

Suddenly, he felt this weird presence, as if he had entered something...or that something had found him.

He found that he had psychic powers from his father...or so his parents told him. But he was still weak in that area. He tried sensing out where it had come from. His eyes closed as he searched...

They snapped open.

The bathroom.

He walked out and headed towards it. He just reached the door when it opened. A little heat came from the bathroom. A fairly tall person with flat hair from the bath stood in the doorway. Ryou sniffed. A human!

A 14 winter girl with purple hair, and purple eyes that were bigger than her glasses stepped from the doorway. She spotted Ryou watching her.

"Good evening, Ryou."

"Who are YOU?" Ryou's eyes narrowed.

The girl sighed. "I am AG, BH's human side."

"BH's...human side?"

The girl called AG gave him a bored look. "You know what your father did? Was killed, separated his soul from his body and fused with that of a human's?"

Ryou nodded.

"Well, that's what BH did, too. Because she saw what Kurama did. But she didn't do it quite right, and was very weakened, and ended up in my body. But she was knocked unconscious and did not wake for 13 years. When she did, I got Territory. This is what you're sensing now. I use it to keep my 14-year-old appearance, since I'm 34. It's still hard to imagine myself that old."

"But that's not old."

"To a human it is. Now, if you'll excuse us..." the Territory dissolved, but Ryou did not see that so called 34-year-old, because as soon as the Territory was gone, BH was back. She smiled at Ryou, before going to the living room.

He waited a while, before following her to the doorway, hiding behind it.

Kurama had gotten some Makai wine out from the pantry, and Jaganshi, fox, and bat sat with half full wine glasses. While Ryou talked with AG/BH, Kenji had gone to bed.

"So, BH, what have you really been up to?" Hiei asked, taking a sip.

"Kurama, have you heard Yusuke mention a human singing group called 'Riprock?'"

Kurama blinked at the random question. "I believe I have. Why?"

BH blushed. "That would be me."

"Wow, really? That's great."

"Yeah. Its fun, not to mention it pays well. Together, Shi and I are great."

"You sing with Shi? I haven't seen her for a while." Kurama commented.

"It's too late to call her tonight. But I can call her in the morning and see if she'll come over. She'd be happy to see you guys, too." While BH spoke, she dipped the tip of her finger into the wine, and ran her finger over the rim of the wine glass. Slowly, the glass began to hum, then sing. The glass got louder and louder. When it seemed it would get too loud for their demon hearing, BH stopped running her finger over it, letting it echo. BH sighed.

Hiei finished his wine, and poured himself some more. "Is something bothering you?"

BH sighed again. "Actually, yes." She put her glass off to the side. It hovered in midair. Ryou held in a gasp. She's a psychic?!

"The other day I was reviewing my DVDs for old time's sake."

"You still have those things?" Hiei asked.

BH snorted. "Yes. It helps with the _fudoki_. Anyway, it had been a while since I saw the Sensui arc." Her red eyes closed. "Kurama...I know who killed you all those years ago."

Hiei's eyes widened and Kurama nearly dropped his wine glass. "NANI?!"

"You're kidding right?! This must be a joke!" Hiei exclaimed.

BH widened her eyes, putting her finger to her lips. "I don't want Ryou and Kenji to come down and hear this!" she hissed. She sat up. "I wish I were joking, but I do. You'll find this hard to believe, but-" BH turned around, eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" Kurama whispered, although why he was whispering he didn't know.

"We seem to have a spy in our midst."

Ryou's eyes widened, and he ran to his and Kenji's room before he was caught.

BH walked over to the doorway. Definitely Ryou's energy signature. Well, at least she hadn't given too much away.

She sat back down, grabbing her wine glass. "Anyway, you'll be surprised to learn that your killer was an SDF."

"But why?"

BH shrugged. "Who knows? After a while, I caught his name...Shunjun." She spat the word, as if poison in her mouth.

"This complicates things a bit."

"Not really." BH smirked as she took a sip of wine. "I already killed him for you." BH made a 'mm'ing sound, quickly swallowing as she remembered something. "Have there been any problems with...him?"

"Well..." Kurama knew exactly who she was talking about. Karasu. Or, as she like to call him, the VWBW (Vampire Wanna Be Weirdo). She was as afraid of him as he was. "I did have a nightmare again when Velaska came after me."

BH gave him a look. "What?"

"Velaska was engaged-"

"I'm aware of what happened," BH interrupted. "I'm surprised about the fact that you would still be dreaming of him after all these years. I haven't watched those DVDs in so long, so as not to refresh my memory." BH took another drink, and sighed. "But after 20 some odd years, we know he won't come back."

Kurama awoke, groggy, with a bit of hangover. The other side of the bed was cold and empty, telling that Hiei was up already.

The kitsune stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning," a familiar voice said. But his sleep logged mind didn't grasp who the voice belonged to until he opened his eyes.

"AG?"

The 14-year-old turned and smiled, spatula in hand.

"What're you doing?"

"Making breakfast." She gave a look as if she had been doing something wrong. "Is something wrong with that?"

"He's just recalling the fact that you told us you were afraid of the oven," Hiei said from the table, already eating.

AG stuck her tongue out at him. "When you're 34, you learn to cook for yourself, no matter how scary and hot the oven is." She smiled. "Hey Hiei, want some HOT coffee?"

"Don't start that." He glared at her.

Kurama sat down, mind slowly clearing. "34? But you look like you haven't aged a day since we last saw you."

"Territory, fox."

"Ah." Now that she mentioned it, he did sense a psychic's Territory.

Soon, a plate of pancakes and eggs was set in front of him.

"Wow. You really have gotten over that oven thing."

"Nah. I've never been afraid of the TOP of the oven. I've boiled water and made soup and such for a long time. It's the INSIDE that's scary. Hey, yeah, we were gonna call Shi today, weren't we?" She pulled a cell phone out of her pocket. But instead of dialing right off, she pulled out a CD player from her hammer space.

"You're going to listen to music NOW?" Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"No!" AG summoned a CD from hammer space and put it in, pushing a few buttons till she landed right on the song she wanted. Then, she speed dialed Shi as the song was paused. There was no answer, but AG didn't seem to mind. As the voice message picked up, AG started the song.

Riprock, AG

Come in, over

Yo, turn me up

I wanna be heard

See, I'm talkin' about the future, y'all

And the future looks bright

Specially when we rip it in half

AG then turned the walkman off, and ended the call. They barely waited a few minutes before her phone rang. She turned it to speaker phone as another song played back.

Baby, when you finally

Get to love somebody

Guess what

It's gonna be me

When Shi's part of the song ended, AG picked up the phone. "Yo. Guess where we are right now? Hiei and Youko's." Laughter came from the other end, followed by a 'get out!'

"No, really. Why don't you track me and come on over? They said they'd like to see you."

AG was silent for a little bit, then hung up. "She said she's on her way."

.....Wow....that's like the whole story right there. Ah well, I haven't introduced my plan yet, though, so, it's all good! Heh, I have new 'Hiei with a hint of Youko' shoes! They make me tall. 'Hiei with a hint of Youko' is what I call my nail polish design. That's when you paint them black, then lightly put on a coat of silver. It shines silver on the black, then! I'm wearing my fox ears from last year's Halloween costume of Yoko Shi. Yes, my character who's about to appear. So, now that I have the first chapter to this up, I need to start on my other fic, Making of the Band, version 2.0! Later!


	2. Chapter 2

Neeeeeeeeeeeh. What was I going to say? Ah, yes. There will probably be 3 parts to this fic, but it's not really certain as of yet. There might be 2, the introduction of BH, then the kidnapping, then my final plan as the epilogue. Yami, tell ppl about my fic! PLEASE! I want reviews! My fics and I are so unloved!

:Telepathic thought:

A knock sounded at the door. AG bounded to it, everyone already knowing who it was. She opened the door to reveal a black-haired golden-eyed girl, dressed in what could have been Kurama's yellow tunic outfit (the one that he fought Karasu in and that was somehow salvaged so he could go to Reikai in it during the Sensui arc!). She carried a white bag over her shoulder.

"Yo, Yin! S'up?" AG and Shi exchanged a teenage looking handshake.

"Nothing much. How 'bout you, Yang?"

"Oh, the usual," she stepped aside for Shi to come in. That's when Youko walked in, followed by the rest of his family.

Shi wrapped her arm around him in a friendly hug. "Hello, Youko. It's nice to see you again."

Youko returned the hug. "You, too."

Shi stepped away from him. "How have you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Fine."

AG made a loud yawn. "And now I'm bored."

"Wait, didn't you say her name was Shi?" Ryou asked.

"Yes."

"So why did you call her Yin?" Kenji questioned.

"That's my stage name," Shi said. "Just like AG's is Yang. We named ourselves after the Chinese symbol of light and dark, the yin-yang, since I usually wear a white outfit and AG wears a black outfit." Shi noticed the confused look on the whole family's faces. "Here, like this." Shi dug around in her bag and came out with a CD. On it was a giant yin-yang symbol. Shi was lying in the white half, legs curved to follow the curved line on the inside, but upper body laying flat. A black-gloved hand rested over the black dot. AG's head was next to Shi's feet, lying upside-down in the same position as Shi, but dressed in black with a white-gloved hand over the white dot. The name 'Riprock' was in silver, fancy lettering at the top.

"Kind of weird, considering you're the one with black hair, Shi," Hiei commented.

"Kind of weird when you forget that I'm the white one and BH is the dark one, hm?" Shi raised an eyebrow.

"Silly me, I completely forgot," Hiei said sarcastically.

Shi glared at him.

"Hey, Shi," AG pulled at her sleeve. "Why don't we give them a little private gig?"

"I don't know…we usually don't do those without our manager at least."

"Aw, c'mon! It's Kurama and Hiei!" AG looked at the twins. "And sons. C'mon!"

"Well, alright."

"Yay!" AG clapped her hands. She turned to Hiei. "Hiei-sama, may Shi and I use your room to change and get ready?"

Hiei blinked. Okay, AG just switched on them. He hated when she did that. Then she never responded to the name AG when she switched. Damn all multiple personality disordered people, starting with Sensui. He sighed. "Very well. But it had better be AG or BH changing in there with Shi."

AG's purple eyes rolled. "Yes, Hiei-sama." AG pulled Shi along behind her.

"So, who do you think it was?" Hiei asked.

Kurama had also noticed the change. "I have no idea."

Ryou and Kenji looked at each other, shrugging, having no idea what their parents were talking about.

Soon, their living room was set up with two speakers, and the furniture had been temporarily rearranged so that Yin and Yang had a better performing area. AG had used her Territory to make the lights able to dim and brighten according to a show AG had programmed into them with her Reikai laptop. Currently, the Jaganshi family was sitting on the couch, Kurama and Hiei in the middle, Ryou next to Kurama Kenji next to Hiei, Kurama and Hiei sitting in the middle.

BH walked out, followed by Shi. Shi took her place on the stage, but BH leaned over the back of the couch to whisper something in Hiei's ear.

"At the end of the song, there's a line that says "eye to eye." When that line comes, I want you to take off your bandana and point to your Jagan. Don't worry. If you're confused about how the pose will work, I'll 'help' you." BH smirked as she took her place besides Shi on stage.

Kenji shook his dad's arm. "Dad, what she say? What did she mean by 'help you?'"

"Nothing, Kenji. Don't worry about it." Hiei pushed his son's arm away, smirking as well.

Suddenly, the room went dark. Spotlights danced around the room as the music slowly started.

(word-BH word-Shi)

Yeah, Yeah!

Hell, Yeah!

I got myself a notion,  
And one I know that you'll understand.  
To set the world in motion,  
By reaching out for each other's hands.  
And maybe we'll discover,  
What we should have known all along!  
One way or another,  
Together's where we both belong!

If we listen to each other's heart,  
We'll find we're never too far apart,  
And maybe love is the reason why,  
For the first time ever we're seeing it, I 2 I!

All of a sudden, Shi was in a chair, legs dangling over one arm rest, back resting on the other.

If a wall should come between us,  
Too high to climb, too hard to break through.  
I know that love will lead us,  
And find a way to bring me to you.  
So don't be in a hurry,  
Think before you count us out, ho!  
You don't have to worry,  
I won't ever let you down!  
Nothing's gonna stop us now!

If we listen to each other's heart,  
We'll find we're never too far apart,  
And maybe love is the reason why,  
For the first time ever we're seeing it, I 2 I!

(Seeing it I 2 I!)

Yes, we are

(Seeing it I 2 I!)

I think we're seeing it I 2 I

Shi grabbed Ryou's wrists and pulled him up on stage, BH doing the same with Kenji. They put them on opposite sides of them, leaving the group just like they had been on the couch, except with Shi and BH in the middle this time. They gave the twins looks that said 'follow our lead.' They started out with simple dance moves, but once they noticed Ryou and Kenji getting the hang of it, they did more difficult moves. Soon, the twins were getting the rhythm and were able to dance on their own. Kurama and Hiei looked at each other, before standing up to dance with each other.

BH and Shi's smiles grew as the whole family was dancing now.

If you're ever lonely, STOP!

BH held her hands up in a 'stop' motion, and everyone froze.

You don't have to be!

As she wagged her finger as if telling someone a 'duh,' everyone started moving again.

After all is stolen,  
I'll beat away from you to me!  
Take a look inside and see!  
Yeah!

If we listen to each other's heart,  
We'll find we're never too far apart,  
And maybe love is the reason why,  
For the first time ever we're seeing it, I 2 I!

(Seeing it, I 2 I!)  
Seeing it, I 2 I, baby!  
For the first time!  
For the first time!  
(I 2 I)

(Seeing it)  
Seeing it, baby!  
(Seeing it, I 2 I!)

(For the first time)

For the first time we're seeing it I 2 I

I 2 I

I 2 I

I 2 I

I 2 I

I 2 I!  
YEAH!  
(I 2 I)

I 2 I!

BH and Shi pointed to their eyes, made a peace symbol for 2 and suddenly BH's ratty hat was gone, as well as Hiei's bandana as the second "I" was said, they pointed to their Jagans.

Ryou and Kenji yelped, falling over. The lights were suddenly back on, so everyone could see normally again.

Kenji raised a shaky finger at BH. "She's a…a…"

"Jaganshi?" BH finished for him, raising an eyebrow. Now that her hat was off, they could also see her flattened starburst on her red hair.

"Are you related to our dad?" Ryou asked, sitting up.

"Ew! No! He's a halfbred Jaganshi!"

Hiei growled. He hated that comment 20 years ago, and didn't like it now.

"Now, now, BH," Kurama interfered, before Hiei's mood got ugly. "No need to resort to name calling."

"Mm." BH looked away, red hair slowly receding, going from red to purple. Glasses formed out from nowhere, purple eyes now there instead of BH's. AG now stood there, in different clothes. She now wore a black cloth poncho with a dark pair of jeans and boots. AG looked at the group. "BH is tired now. She's gone to rest." AG sat down on the couch. Since BH was tired, some of the tiredness carried over to AG.

"Oh, AG, thanks for reminding me." Shi reached over for her backpack and dug around in it for a few seconds. Her hand came back out, holding a small stuffed fox, who's tail had a zipper underneath for a purse.

AG's eyes widened with glee. "Kitsune!"

"She absolutely begged to come with me." Shi handed the little fox purse over to AG, who hugged it. Only now it wasn't a stuffed animal purse anymore, it was real. AG giggled as the red fox licked her chin, the fox yipping with happiness.

"Yes, hello, Kitsune, I see you, too!" The fox hopped down from her lap, and padded across the floor. Suddenly, the fox was glowing. Its shape changed from that of a fox…to that of a fox person.

When the light dimmed, it beheld what would have appeared to be an evolved fox. The new figure had kept her fox appearance, still having her fox snout and ears, and gold eyes. It still had paws for hands and feet, but its hands were a bit more flexible, like human hands. And what knees it did have bent the other way.

"Guys," AG stood up, putting her arm around the fox person…thing. "This is Kitsune. She is my lady in waiting."

Kitsune slipped from AG's hug and bowed to the family. "It is an honor to finally meet the legendary Youko Kurama and his family."

"How do you know me?" Kurama asked.

Kitsune smiled. "Well, other than the fact that AG showed me the DVDs, you are well known among the Ningenkai Japanese foxes. We always were spiritually aware animals."

"Like the tanuki who stole fox magic!" AG spat the word "tanuki" like the Koorime said "boy."

Kurama looked at the clock. "Well, you'll have to tell us about this "fox magic" later, AG. Right now, all of us are late."

Shi looked at a watch around her wrist. "And I have an appointment with a recording studio."

"Don't mind if I stay here, do ya, guys? I can play DDR Max 2 and Extreme and listen to music." Shi gave her a look. "Or I could play on the Internet for hours on end." She sweatdropped.

"Not at all, AG. Now come on, all. You heard me. We're late." Kurama pushed everyone to the door.

"See ya later, AG!" Shi waved as she was the last one out the door.

As AG heard the click of the door, she turned around, her eyes flashing red.

Ryou and Kenji had lessons at Yusuke's today, so they soon parted ways with Hiei. Hiei suddenly felt a little apprehensive about leaving his sons and mate, but ignored it, since the feeling was so small. He flit off while Kurama, Kenji, and Ryou waved to him. Soon, the kitsune were on their way to Yusuke's Territory of mud huts. 1

Ryou and Kenji scribbled furiously on their parchments.

Nearby, in a swamp that was near Yusuke's Territory, something rose from the green waters, red eyes opening its double lids, red spikes standing upright on its head. It let out a reptilian growl as it swam snake-like through the water in the direction of the palace.

Yusuke and Kurama (but mostly Yusuke) were bored as they reviewed different cases of complaints.

The serpent arose from the water to reveal it was a red dragon. It was a fairly good sized dragon, too. Who am I trying to kid? This dragon was HUGE. And it was continuing on its "merry" way to Yusuke's Territory.

Kenji and Ryou went to training practice. Kenji trained against Koryu (again?) and Ryou trained against a Rayne (like the weather rain).

The dragon finally came to the palace, but no one had noticed it. Somehow, it had masked its presence. It stayed there and bided its time, waiting for everyone to come out.

The kids burst out of the doors, glad for the day's lessons to be finally over. But as the doors opened, everyone stayed where they were, transfixed by the monstrous dragon that was in front of them. Although it was a little way away, it was huge even from this distance. It appeared to be asleep; it did not move and it eyes were closed.

"Whoa," Kenji whispered in awe.

Suddenly, its double eyelids opened, revealing slit, red eyes. By now, everyone was mostly gone. Hey, this was Demon World, they've seen dragons before. Only a few students remained, Kenji and Ryou being two of them. The dragon's lifted its head and blinked down at the congregation of demons below it. It lowered its head again and its snout was soon right next to the twin firekits. A low growl came from its throat, black smoke wafting from its nostrils.

"I want Father," Ryou whispered/whined.

:Now why should we drag Youko all the way out here just to see me:

The twins' eyes widened.

That's when Yusuke and Kurama rushed out.

"Hey, guys," Yusuke greeted, not noticing the monstrous dragon. "There are reports from my guards about an intruder. You guys seen…" He trailed off as he looked up. He gulped. "Hoo, boy."

The dragon blinked down at him. :Why, if it isn't Spirit Detective 003. Finally running Raizen's mud huts, eh? I remember when he died. That description he gave you of his time with the human woman STILL grosses me out! I was like, "Raizen! No one cares to hear about that!":

_Wait a minute…only one person is able to watch us,_ Yusuke thought. "BH?"

:Bingo! Bingo! Bingo! You've won the prize: The dragon's eyes turned up in a smile fashion.

"Hey, cool!" Yusuke absentmindedly stroked her snout. "When did you become a dragon?"

:Enough training and I found one day I could change. I think it's because of my Dragon. But it's not nearly as compact as my other form.:

"Other form?" Kurama asked. BH had been talking telepathic out loud, not just to one person at a time.

:Yeah! Wanna see: Without waiting for an answer, the dragon started to fade away in a blinding light. Everyone had to cover their eyes. When they were able to see again, the dragon was gone, and BH, or whatever form she was supposed to be in, was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, there was a flapping noise behind them. They turned around.

"The one-eyed bat's come back from Maze Castle!" Yusuke shouted, aiming his finger at the bat.

:Hey, whoa: BH barely dodged his attack. :No one-eyed bat has come back from the dead, you fool! Working for Enma, I would know: BH alighted on Kurama's shoulder. Her one eye looked sideways at Kurama. She sent him a telepathic message. :This form comes from father, you know: Kurama turned to the bat, who continued to stare at him, as if it knew a dirty secret. It flew from his should to Kenji's. :Foxboy: Its eye closed in smile. Kenji raised his eyebrow. The bat flew over to Ryou. :Foxboy: It squealed again, before the bat transformed to the Kuronue-girl look-a-like.

She lifted her head so her red eyes were visible. "Tell ya what. I'll take Ryou and Kenji home and then I'll come back for you and go pick up Hiei as well."

"Okay…" Kurama said skeptically. "But why do you want to take the boys home and THEN us?"

:Because I have something to discuss with you and the half-breed.:

Kurama knew he had to act like he hadn't heard anything. "Nevermind. Go ahead."

"Sweet!" "Yes!" were the joy cries from the firekits.

"Now, since I could probably only carry one of you on my back when I'm in my regular form, I guess that means you figured out that you'll be riding Dragon." A distant dragon roar was heard as BH transformed into her dragon form again and the three figures launched into the sky.

Kurama sighed contentedly as wind whipped through silver ears and locks. It was pretty nice up here. How did Kuronue ever want to stay on the ground? He shook his head to get such thoughts out as BH banked slowly over to the left. He scooted as close as he could to BH's head, since her neck was kind of unsafe with her spikes. So was her back, but she had somehow flattened those out. She seemed to be a shapeshifting dragon. He didn't really know how to talk to her. Telepathing with his mate for almost 20 years was one thing. A person he hadn't seen in more time that was in the form of a dragon was another. He took a deep breath, and tried.

:BH? You said you had something to talk to us about: Hiei sat quietly behind him. Enjoying the trip or just waiting for it to be over, he didn't know.

:Ah, yes: Her head turned around to face them for a second before she put her eyes back to the skies.:You're…what? 20th anniversary is coming up? In about 2 days:

:That's right: Hiei said, as he was included, too.

:And if I recall correctly: BH continued, wings flapping lazily in the warm thermal that allowed her to glide. :You two said you wanted some time away from the kids to spend this glorious day together:

Kurama and Hiei gave each other a look. When did she have time to install her cameras all those years ago? They turned back as BH started telepathing again.

:So, Shi and I were wondering if you'd like to leave the kids with us starting tomorrow and you two could spend up to a week or however long you'd like for your anniversary:

"You'd really babysit for that long?" Hiei asked, sliding closer to Kurama to be more in the conversation. BH nodded. "Wow. This coming from the ones who said that they would not babysit anymore?"

BH glared back at him. :I could always drop you off here: she growled. :Are you going to take up the offer or not:

"Hold on," Kurama said, turning around to face Hiei. "What do you say, Love? It'd be good to get away from them for our anniversary. Sure, we haven't seen BH in a while, but we know we can trust her." He leaned forward. "And we'll be all alone…just the two of us…" he whispered huskily into Hiei's ear. Hiei cleared his throat to cover up his blushing cheeks. "Not in BH's hearing range, Fox."

:Yeah, you guys: BH said sarcastically. :I might be grossed out. There's only 2 gay guys in the Studio. I've NEVER seen it before:

Kurama turned around as Hiei leaned over. "When did you get 2 gays?"

BH just smirked as she flew onward.

1 For those of you who have seen Bandits and Kings, did you notice that Yomi, who lives in Gandera, has this Territory that lives in the 22nd century? And then Raizen/Yusuke lives in mud huts. And finally, Mukuro lives in a bug. With her bug army and bug cycles and….she needs a new hobby. Did you also notice that Yomi's is the only named Territory? Weird.

Wow, I finished it! WOO! It's only been 7 months! Heh. 7 months. Yeah right. Well, I did it, right? RIGHT! Now, I only have to deal with uploading it! -.- woo. Here I come, parental block. Summer break's almost here (3 more days!). So maybe I'll be able to work more on this fic. But, I have summer school. Hopefully, it's in the morning only, so maybe, maybe not.

Next chapter: Ryou and Kenji will get a little taste of what BH calls: Musical Martial Arts!


End file.
